


SBC

by Mooimagoldfish



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish
Summary: I blame the discord for this story about the Scary battle couple.
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	SBC

The outlaw stood stock still on the edge of town. He didn’t know the two men in front of them but he heard enough of the rumors. And that was enough. 

The smaller of the two men had two visible weapons. The taller had no Visible weapons. He didn’t need any, he was a weapon.

The outlaw was about to yell a warning to the others, before he could the tall man had moved and had a knife to his throat. "No I wouldn’t do that son." He growled

\------------

A bloody and beaten man came out from between the trees. The members of the camp gathered around to treat his wounds and find out what happened. There was supposed to be others with the scout.  
He held out a piece of paper for someone to read. It was a warning not to fuck with the towns nearby nor any innocents they came across on the trails. It wasn’t signed. It didn’t need to be.

\---------------  
" yo-you’re a damn preacher! You shouldn’t be involved"  
The man in the priests collar smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes "You know what son? I hear that a lot." He crouched down to look at the bandit in the eyes "Looks? Looks can be deceiving. But a shepherd never abandons his flock." He stands and pulls the trigger. The bandit never saw the gun.

The priest hands the Colt Army pistol to the man standing next to him. He ignores the rage that is boiling underneath his skin. The next time he speaks his voice is a little softer "lets go darlin."

\----------  
Miriam, Arabella and Aloysius are in the Bella Union the first time they hear one of the rumors.

About two men that are single handedly ridding the Dakota Territory of every abuser, bandit and competition of Swearengin

About 'The Coffin' and a man so ruthless that Hell itself must have spat him out. 

\----------

Its by a fire in the middle of nowhere when the man now known as 'the Smiling Devil' breaks.  
His hands are shaking so badly that his partner has to grab them to get them to stop. Tears finally spill over.

"Shhhh. Shhhhh darlin its okay"

"I thought I could do this but now I'm afraid I cant stop"

"You can Matty. This. This is who we both were, not who we are. The job is over. Now all that’s left is to go home."

"Clay you don’t get it. With all the blood in my hands how am I supposed to go back to the church?"

Clayton grabbed Matthews face and kissed him. It was slow and sweet. When they break the kiss Clayton whispers. "Don’t you remember what that bastard Al said the day we met? We are all killers. Its true. I am. You are. Aly certainly is. Miriam killed her husband. Bella killed- uh someone. That is not all we are. You are the kindest most passionate man I know Matthew Mason. Don’t believe the papers." The next sentence is said louder and is punctuated by kisses pressed into his lover's mouth.

"You. Aint. Evil. Matty"

Clayton can tell Matthew doesn’t believe him and that’s okay. The God Matthew believes in made him a stubborn bastard. He will spend the rest of his days convincing Matthew that you can be both kind and a tough son of a gun if that’s what Matty needs.


End file.
